


Time Enough At Last Cover & Fanmix

by majorshipper



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorshipper/pseuds/majorshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory are in love. Completely, utterly, crazy in love.<br/>[no spoilers for s6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough At Last Cover & Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Time Enough At Last & Untitled - A Fanmix  
>  **Artist** : sgmajorshipper  
>  **For Story** : Time Enough at Last, by ladyneferankh  
>  **Fandom(s)** : Doctor Who  
>  **Pairing(s)** : Amy/Rory  
>  **Rating/Warnings** : PG - nothing in the artwork itself, but a few songs in the mix are mildly suggestive  
>  **Author's notes** : I'm super excited to have worked on a story about Amy and Rory; I had a lot of fun making the cover and fanmix, and I hope the author and all of the fans out there enjoy it. I can't wait to read the fic! :)  
> Many thanks go to everyone over at het_banghelp for their gif parties and encouragement, as well as a couple of people from the doctorwho lj comm who pointed me in the right direction for sources and helped me find my inspiration.

 

 

[download zip @ mediafire](http://img813.imageshack.us/img813/6338/unled3hi.png)

 

 **01\. boys like girls - real thing**   
_Cause this is the real thing  
Love changes everything  
This is the night when every heart's exploding  
The real thing_

 

 **02\. crack the shutters - snow patrol**   
_Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute  
Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you_

 **  
03\. cheryl cole - parachute**   
_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and  
You are your own worst enemy  
You'll never win the fight  
Just hold onto me  
I'll hold onto you_

 _I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you_

 

 **04\. relient k - must have done something right**   
_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

 _And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_

 

 **05\. katy perry - teenage dream**   
_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

 _We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

 

 **06\. lifehouse - all in**   
_And I'm all in, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life  
And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I'm falling harder than a landslide_


End file.
